The darkness of Heartland
by Finalcool720
Summary: Rukia senses a dark presence and goes to heartland and finds cursed duel monster cards and has an interesting adventure
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help

A surge of darkness was felt by Rukia during her mission.She then Countuend the mission and kept feeling a dark persence.Rukia came across the hollow and battled it.While Rukia fought the hollow she felt like she was being watched.Rukia then saw something defeat the hollow and absorb its power.Rukia then heard a voice wisper something as it escaped.Rukia when back to the soul society and reported on the preasnce.Rukia then felt it again while asleep and tried to fight it but when she woke up Ichigo went throu a window.

Rukia foucesd on the dark aura and found it was comming from heartland City.Rukia headed to Heartland city without telling anyone and was ready to begin investagate.Rukia looked in her bag and found a deck of duel monsters that was Ice themed and a note."Rukia I know your heading to Heartland city I hope this deck helps"From Ichigo.Rukia smiled after getting her school Uniform entered Yuma's classroom.Flip blushed and her offered her roses as Tori pulled him away and had left him outside the classroom with books on his head."Hello Everyone I am Rukia nice to meet you"She said.

Rukia during lunch challanged Flip to a duel to help find the dark aura.Flip started the duel with placing a face down and ended his turn.Rukia faced turned serious like when she was on missions and Flip was startled."Now! I special summon Ice Lord Samurai from my hand!".An Ice sculpture of a samurai appeard before she smiled."And That's not all! I activate the two equip spells Horn of the unicorn from my hand,since they both have 700 points for attack and defense two should equal 1400!!".Flip was amazed by how cool Rukia was at dueling"Next i activate the two continous spells banner of courage witch should give 200 attack points for each battle phase".

Rukia then attack Flip's face down and it was Cyber Jar witch destroyed all the monsters on the field."Now I can attack again thanks to its ability"She said as she attacked him directly as his life points went down to 0.Flip lost and Rukia felt the dark presence and noticed Astral but was not sure if it was him or not.She decide to keep and eye on Astral before being jumped on by Ray who cheered for her.Flip left the room and saw a figure Hand him a card.Flip read the card "Terrifying Teddy Bear 2400 attack points defense 1000 the effect is this card eats a 1000 life points and makes it attack undefeatable and it may take your opponents life points"He then added the card to his extra deck.

Rukia sensed the same darkness from Ray and decided to hides her mission."Awww~! Arent you adorable?!"She said crushing him in a hug. After School Rukia saw Flip and felt an evil coming from his deck.Rukia challanged him to a duel once more.Rukia saw The card Terrifying Teddy bear and defeated.She then saw Flip become a hallow and saw his glasses and the card.Rukia quickly defeated the Hollow and saw Flip's sprit and sent it to the soul socitey.Rukia took a breath and felt like she was being watched and hurried home after destroying the cursed duel monster card.

"Where am I"Flip asked rubing his head."Youre in the squad four barracks young man,im unohana retsu."The woman said kindly."I see how did I get here and sorry forgot to say my name its Flip"he said."Well Flip, your in the soul society after you died"She said.Flip nodded remembering "It had to do with that duel monster card I was given"He asked."Yes, im sorry for your death to be at a young age Flip"She said."Thanks are there more of thoose cards"He asked."I see,Rukia should be able to find out whos doing such a thing"She said.

The next day at school Rukia watched as a memoral for Flip was held even thou no one knew if he was alive or dead.Rukia saw everyone in tears and had more resovle to find the hollow and dark spirt.Rukia was wandering at night finding the hollow and the dark spirt responsible for Flip.Rukia then saw another duelist with a card like the one Flip had.She took a chappy pill and her body split as she pulled out her weapon."Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" She shouted before slicing the card from his hand.

"She then heard a voice "Will you get all the cards that are cursed or fail Rukia thier are 96 and you have only delt with two of them"The voice said before vanishing.Rukia turned around to find the voice."Come back here and show yourself!!"She said.No one answered all she heard was laughter.She foucsed on the voice and found the spiritual ribbon as followed it.It lead to Yuma's house and she saw Astral.She spied on Astral and sensed no evil before going back to her mission.

Rukia then called her brother Byakuya"How is flip doing in training"She asked.Flip was messing up a bit bit got the hang of it.Rukia hanged up before she sensed the presence close to her as she dodged the blast and looked up to see Vector."I see you can tell what I am are you behind the 96 cursed duel monster cards"She asked.Vector crackled before getting close to her and lifting a finger under her chin.She moved back and readied her weapon.Vector then tossed a cursed card he found and gave a hint"Look to yuma and Astral for answers"he said and kissed her. Rukia wiped away the kiss and stabbed the curse card.

"Ill Keep an eye open"She said.The Next day in class she saw Yuma talking with Astral about flip and saw he was the one Vector hinted at it.Rukia didn't believe Vector's words but kept her mouth shut about Flip."Hey Yuma where did you get that card"Rukia asked pretending not to notice Astral.

"I just found it."He said as it burned in his hand before Rukia smacked it out of his hand and it caught ablaze in purple flames."What was that"Yuma asked as Astral noticed a quick glance his way."Something Evil," She said shuddering in a wisper as they saw a student jump off a bulding.Rukia burst into action and Astral saw her switch with Chappy and try and save the one who jumped.Chappy acted like Rukia watching the student fall and someone saving her. Rukia kept her gaurd up and saw the cursed card.

end of chapter 1 I hoped you liked and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

The destruction the card caused was a little bad.Rukia had trouble getting close and took some damage.Flip arrived just in time and turned the tables.Rukia saw flip destroy the card."Be on guard tonight Flip"She said before returning to Chappy.Astral noticed Rukia and Flip "Rukia what are you and what happened to flip"He asked.

"We should talk alone no one else needs to hear this"Rukia said as Yuma looked confused.Rukia explained everything to them about what happened to Flip and the cursed cards and Vector.Yuma looked confused but understood what Rukia said."Wait one thing why was there no body"Yuma asked."The hollow ate it"Rukia answered.Astral nodded "96 cursed cards"He said having an idea on the culprit but not sure how to put it."I should be able to track down Vector again and make him talk about who doing it"She said."That wont be needed it might be number no.96 Dark Mist witch is a part of me"Astral said.

"All right do you know where I can find him?"She asked."Yuma's key its were the number cards are kept"Astral said."But I feel the dark presence out there"She said."Dark Mist must have escaped"Astral said.Rukia felt it again and jumped out to find the presence.She followed the black ribbon to where Flip had died and was ready."Where is he?" She asked herself."I have been waiting for you Rukia"The Voice said as he walked in front of her."Who are you?!"."Vector..."She hisses out."What are you doing here ?!"She asked out feeling another dark presence.

"A duel , because my hint with Yuma helped maybe the presence will show it self along with the cursed card so it would come after you Rukia so you can defeat it"He said.Rukia looked at Vector and noticed he seemed to be choking as an energy seemed to be around his throat.She noticed the cursed card was the hallow and used her ice to destroy it.She pointed her blase at Vector tell me who and what you really are"She said with anger in her voice.

Vector nodded transforming into Ray.She put her blade down "You have five minutes Ray to explain"She said.Ray nodded "Can it be over a cup of tea"He asked."No and four minutes"She said.He gulped "I am a barrian , my race is in trouble so the one behind the cursed cards agreed to help"He said.She looked at Ray and could tell he was afraid.She felt another presence and noticed a cursed card placed in her hand."We are now linked"She hared a voice say as someone kissed her cheek.

She tried to find the presence but noticed Vector had fled as well.She went to her apartment and closed the door.She looked at the cursed card and placed it in a box and sealed it with tape and hid it in her closet.She was hungry and heard a knock on the door.She opened and saw it was Flip in his Gigai."Hey Rukia , I am about to go home"He said.She nodded "Make sure to keep an eye out for any Hallows also do you have a chappy with you right Flip"She asked.Flip nodded yup taking his leave.She noticed flowers being delivered and noticed Dark ooze leave her trapped.She saw the dark ooze break open the box and placed the card in her deck."Please leave that card on you at all times my dear Rukia"She heard as the ooze vanished.

Rukia took a breath and then left for some food.She bumped into Yuma who was just heading back home with some bread.Yuma looked at Rukia along with Astral."What's wrong Astral asked.Yuma took Rukia's hand "Join us for dinner then we can talk"He said.Rukia didn't have time as Yuma dragged her to his house.

Rukia tried to decline but Yuma's grandma had gave a look sit and eat.Yuma chuckled as Rukia was eating the pulled pork."This is really good Yuma's grandma"She said.Yuma's grandma nodded "please eat as much as you like"She said.Rukia had a small smile on her face as she finished eating as did Yuma."I can take care of the dishes"Rukia said.Yuma's grandma laughed "Your our guest Rukia and call me Haru"She said.Rukia nodded following Yuma and Astral to the leaving room.She took a seat on the couch "A black Ooze attacked me"She said.Astral and Yuma nodded and gave each other a look "Number 96 be careful Rukia"Astral and Yuma said.Rukia nodded always as she went to leave.Yuma looked at the time "Its late Rukia spend the night we have a guest room"He said.Rukia nodded thanks as Yuma showed her the way.Rukia fell asleep right away on the bed.

The next morning Rukia left early and grabbed her bag and deck from her apartment.She saw Flip was talking to everyone in class about what happened."I ran away from home , but knew it was a mistake so I came back last night and I am sorry "He said bowing.She smiled as everyone forgave him.She noticed someone gave root beer to the boys.She took the can from Yuma's hands and smelled it."This is beer"She said.

Yuma was shocked as Flip was drunk along with Caswell.Rukia noticed a cursed number card near each of the cans and heard laugher.She turned and saw number 96 as did Astral."Its simply my dear Rukia only one of these cards is the real cursed card find it and the root beer will be destroyed and the ones drunk will forget"He said.Rukia noticed Flip while drunk choose and destroyed the right card.Number 96 chuckled kissing Rukia on the lips."You got lucky Rukia next time won't be an easy win"He said fleeing.Rukia punched a table and took her seat for class.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
